


Are You Afraid of God?

by shadowfaerieammy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, God - Freeform, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfaerieammy/pseuds/shadowfaerieammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug decides to break the comfortable silence of patrol with a question she never thought she would ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid of God?

"Are you afraid of God?"

Chat jolts at the sudden question. He nearly falls off his baton, which is the only thing holding him up. Unlike Ladybug, he prefers his baton over a safe and sturdy roof. Their patrol had been deathly quiet till Ladybug spoke.

"Why do you ask, my lady?" he asks with curiosity. Ladybug hardly ever speaks to Chat outside of their banter.

Ladybug anxiously uses a gloved hand to tuck an invisible strand of her hair behind her ear. She'd chew her nails right now if it weren't for these damn gloves.

"We talked about religion in school today. Now I can't get it out of my mind."To be honest, Marinette is terrified. She tries to be a good, honest person but it's so difficult between deflecting Chloe's cruelty and protecting her identity. "I lie a lot because of this job and I argue a lot with a classmate of mine. Does that make me a bad person?"

Adrien hasn't put a lot of thought into this topic. As an atheist, the only person whose wrath he fears is his father's. Despite hardly pondering the topic Adrien can confidently answer Ladybug's new question with ease.

"You're the best person I have ever met. Nobody, not even God, can convince me otherwise."

These words mean so much more to Marinette than Chat Noir will ever know.

"Thank you, Chat."

They finish patrol in a comfortable silence broken occasionally by Chat's silly jokes. Ladybug's shoulders feel much lighter than they did at the beginning of the night.


End file.
